1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an insertion system for a weaving machine comprising at least two nozzles mounted on a common holder and each having one intake for a filling yarn and each associated with a feed connection for a pressurized-medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
As regard to the insertion systems of the above kind, the pressurized-medium feed connections are always mounted in the vicinity of an injector segment on different sides of the holder. Depending on the number of nozzles, the feed connections are located at the top side, the bottom side, or also laterally, on the holder. Consequently feed lines connected to the connections must cross each other. The nozzle-configured insertion system, being mounted on the batten and moving together with it, causes the feed lines connecting the feed connections to stationary sources to rest and rub against each other. This rubbing may damage the feed lines and cause leaks.